Synthetic resins are widely used in both industrial and consumer electronics because of among other things, their chemical resistance, mechanical strength and electrical properties. For example, synthetic resins can be used in electronics as protective films, adhesive materials and/or insulating materials, such as interlayer insulating films. To be useful for these applications, the synthetic resins need to provide ease of handling and certain necessary physical, thermal, electrical insulation and moisture resistance properties. For example, synthetic resins having a low dielectric constant, and a low moisture uptake as well as a high glass transition temperature (Tg) can be a desirable combination of properties for electronic applications.
Synthetic resins, however, can be flammable. As such, different approaches have been made to impart a desired level of flame resistance to synthetic resins, e.g., epoxy resin, where such approaches entail employing either halogen-free flame retardant compounds or halogen-containing flame retardant compounds. Halogenated compounds, however, are now undergoing additional scrutiny, and the various non-halogenated compounds available do not provide the desired level of flame retardancy to the synthetic resin. It would be desirable to provide a desired level of flame retardancy to a synthetic resin such as an epoxy resin while still maintaining a suitable combinations of properties for electronic applications.